Kelly's Ex Boyfriend is Back
by cath2545
Summary: Dylan McKay is back with someone you would never have guessed that would be helping him get Kelly back. Kelly's world is about to be turned inside out.


Kelly's Ex Boyfriend is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Kelly Taylor's ex boyfriend Dylan McKay is back and Kelly is in trouble now. After relationships with Steve, Dylan, Brandon, Colin and Matt; Kelly was done with men. She was so tired of being hurt and cheated on. Though she is the first to admit she is not blameless it just seems no matter what they all ended with her left in a state of betrayal, deceit, hurt and heartache. Kelly is determined not to let anyone in again especially Dylan McKay.

Chapter 1

From the moment Dylan McKay stepped of the plane at LAX; Kelly Taylor's life was destined to be turned inside out. He was not taking no for an answer from Kelly this time come hell or high water. This time he had an ace in the hole, a secret weapon a person you would never have believed would be helping him. But she is more then willing too because she now understands that Kelly and Dylan are soulmates and they are meant to be together. Soon all of Beverly Hills would know he is back.

Dylan went to rent the car while Brenda Walsh waited for the luggage. Being here and doing this would bring Brenda full circle. She would never have thought that she would be the one to help Dylan and Kelly get back together. But now she understood how Dylan and Kelly are true soulmates and are connected. Brenda has found her true soulmate Peter Horton to whom she is engaged too. Brenda knew Kelly would fight Dylan trying to get to her again. That is one of the reasons Brenda is here to get through to Kelly that Dylan is the only one for her and no one else. Brenda knew it would not be easy but in the long run it would all be worth it.

A car pulls up to Casa Walsh the house still looked the same when Brenda left to go to London. Brenda and Dylan walked up to the door. Brenda turned the knob it was unlocked so they walked in. They heard someone talking on the phone in the kitchen. They went in and saw a woman on the phone.

"Hello?" questioned Brenda.

The woman turned around and Brenda saw it was Valerie at the sight of Brenda, Valerie hung the phone up.

"Oh my god; Brenda when did you, get back in town!" Valerie exclaimed.

Valerie ran over and hugged her friend. Brenda hugged her back.

"I got back this morning." Brenda said.

"Is Brandon around?" asked Brenda.

"No he is out but should be home soon." Valerie said.

"Valerie, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine." This is Dylan McKay." Brenda said and introduced them.

"Hi nice to meet you, Valerie, I have heard a lot about you." Dylan said as he offered his hand.

Valerie shook his hand and looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you too." said Valerie.

Brenda saw that look in Valerie's eyes.

"Back off he is taken." Brenda told her.

"Wait you are the one that dated both Brenda and Kelly." "Kelly stole you from Brenda." "I know why you are here to let Kelly know that you finally won right Brenda." Valerie said with a smirk on her face.

"Valerie that could not be, further from the truth." Brenda is right I am taken but not by her." "Kelly Taylor is the only woman for me even though she does not know I am back yet; but she will very soon." Dylan told Valerie.

"Kelly Taylor?" "Why would you want her back after all I heard she did to you and the other men that have been in her life?" questioned Valerie.

"Truth is Valerie it is none of your business why or what I want with Kelly." "All you need to know is that I am not available." Dylan told her.

They heard the front door open."

"Valerie whose car is that?" yelled Brandon.

Brenda put her finger to her lips as to say be quiet. Brenda then walked out to the foyer and saw that Brandon's back was to her. She came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. Brandon instantly put his hands on her hands to pull them away. Brenda got real close to Brandon's ear.

Brenda whispered. "Hi big brother I'm home."

Brandon turned around and saw it was. Brenda threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Brandon hugged her back.

"Brenda!" exclaimed Brandon.

"When did you get back?" asked Brandon.

"Nice to see you too Brandon." stated Brenda sarcastically.

"Sorry I am just shocked to see you that is all." said Brandon.

"I know we stopped in Hong Chong and saw mom and dad" "They said to tell you they miss you and love you." Brenda told him.

Brenda then gave Brandon a kiss on the cheek.

"That is from mom I promised her I would to give it to you." Brenda said.

"Who else is here?" asked Brandon.

Dylan came out of the kitchen.

"Hey brother I'm back." Dylan said as they gave each other a guy hug.

"Dylan, it's great to see you." Brandon said.

"Have you met Val yet?" questioned Brandon.

"Oh yeah I met her, she's a real piece of work." "She does not waste anytime does she?" stated Dylan.

"Yes she is." Brandon told him.

Brandon smiled at that because he is sure Val tried to hit on Dylan.

"When did you two get back together Brenda?" "I thought you were seeing Peter Horton?" Brandon asked.

"I am Dylan and I, are not here as a couple." Brenda said showing Brandon her engagement ring.

Brandon noticed the ring.

"That is wonderful, Brenda." Brandon told her as he pulled into another hug.

"Then why are you and Dylan here?" asked Bandon.

Brandon looked at both Dylan and Brenda and knew the answer.

"Kelly." Brandon said.

"Gee how did you guess?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

Brandon just smiled.

Dylan told Brandon. "Kelly is not running away from me again." "I am not taking no for answer again." "Brenda is here to help me get to Kelly." "Brenda is more then willing to help because she knows Kelly is not going to make it easy on me."

"You are going to need all the help you can get." "Kelly has become a recluse lately." "I saw Kelly a few weeks ago she looked very haggard." Brandon told Dylan.

Val came in the room. She looked at Dylan and said.

"I still do not understand whey you want Kelly when you could have someone like me." "I would show you a real good time." Val told Dylan.

"I have no doubt that you would but I am here for one reason and that is to get Kelly back." Dylan told Val.

"Damn shame for a man like you to pine for a slut like Kelly." Valerie stated.

"Valerie enough stop it right not one more word from you about Kelly." Brenda told Valerie sternly.

Valerie just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Dylan I am sorry about that sometimes Valerie can be rude and unfeeling." Brenda said.

"It's ok Bren, nothing and no one is going to stop me from doing what I came to do." said Dylan.

Dylan said good bye and went to open his house the one that had so many memories for him. It has been several years since he has been there. Valerie left shortly after Dylan did.

Brandon and Brenda sat down on the couch looked at each other.

"You look great Bren." "I am glad to see you this happy with Peter." Brandon told her.

"Bran, I am happy and it has been along time in coming." "How about you are you seeing anyone since I last talked with you?" asked Brenda.

"No, not right now." said Brandon.

"Brandon, call Steve, Donna, and David tell them to me you at the Peach Pit at seven tonight." "That is when Dylan and I are going to show up" "Dylan wants to see them before Kelly knows he is back." Brenda told him.

"Brenda answer me one question." "Kelly is not going to know what the hell is about to hit her is she?" Brandon asked.

"No, and that is the way Dylan wants it." Brenda told Brandon.


End file.
